Tenchi's dating adventure
by World Weaver
Summary: Tenchi decides that the only way to decide between the girls is to date them all. Chaos ensues. Need I say more? after a long hiatas from the 'net, I'm baaack! and ch1 is done Please R&R!


I don't own Tenchi, or it's characters. I think Pioneer does. Either way, I don't at all. This is my first fic, and if I didn't say the right thing, E- Mail me @ yoda@x2studios.net, or put it in a review.  
  
"...Yes, you must choose one of us..." The words rang in Tenchi's ears. He decided that the best thing for someone in his situation to do is to date them all (no strings attached, of course) and decide between them. So, Tenchi's dating adventure started...  
  
Chapter 1: Kiyone  
  
((Authors note: Although Kiyo is my fav from Tenchi, for the purpose of this fic, she was not the one of which Tenchi chooses, so, ON WITH THE FIC!!!))  
  
"I guess it's a good a place to start as any. " thought Tenchi to himself. " Kiyone, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" asked Tenchi. "What about Ayeka and Ryoko?" asked Kiyone, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"Well..." Tenchi hesitated. To tell the plan, or not to tell the plan, that was the question. (Tis far more noble to....) if he told, not only would it offend Kiyone, but possibly Sasami later on as well. And he didn't want to do that.  
  
Just then, he heard a bang and crash from downstairs. "Oh, they're at it again..." that clinched it. He knew that if he told them the plan, that Ayeka and Ryoko would either kill him for thinking of it, or kill each other over whom to go first. Or even Ryoko would kidnap him. That clinched it in his mind; he would keep it a secret.  
  
"Well, just think it's just a way to thank you for bearing with all the craziness around here" Tenchi replied. " Ok..." Kiyone replied, "when do you wanna go?" tonight sound good?" Tenchi asked. "Sure Tenchi." said Kiyone, now with some understanding and confidence as to what was going on, she continued; "Now, this isn't an excuse to visit McDonalds, is it? Or is it one of those, oh I don't know...show me off to all your friends and say that you have a girlfriend** is it?" she said with a fake angry/teasing tone at the sight of Tenchi with his trademark " hand on head, giggle and blush" combo to show his nervousness. "No, no, of course not! "Tenchi replied, not detecting the sarcasm.  
  
"Alright then...I'll go. See you at 7!"  
  
When Kiyone arrived at the restaurant, as soon as she sat down, she had to go off on a call to the other side of Jupiter. "Sorry Tenchi, I've must go!" she exclaimed "deadbeat planet!" she mumbled to herself, as she headed off to go on the call. "I'll be back soon!" She yelled to Tenchi  
  
"Sir, It's 4 hours after closing time, perhaps you should go." the Métier de exclaimed. All of a sudden, the roof came crashing in, revealing Yagami and Kiyone popping out. "Well, we caught that bugger good! Time for some chow, eh Tenchi?" "Ahh, Kiyone." Tenchi began, once again with that trademark hand on head thing ".They're kind of closed, ha, ha, ha, isn't that funny? well, we'll go out another night, now let's go before they notice the roof!" -The Next Night-  
  
"I love this show!" Exclaimed Mihoshi. "Mihoshi! Stop watching that stupid show and let's go home! I have a dinner date to keep!" Kiyone arrived at the restaurant, and met Tenchi at the table.  
  
"I'll stay all night this time, I promise, Kiyone said" "Good," said Tenchi. You look nice." he said, trying to make conversation. Just then their waitress came over. "Hi I'm Ketyue, and I'll be your server, can I start you off with.oof!" She gave a cry of pain as Kiyone kicked her.  
  
"SO here's where you're hiding, Ketyue! Sorry, folks, Ketyue is the #5 on the top 10 list of most wanted galactic criminals!"  
  
An epic battle began to ensue as they fought, destroying the eatery. All the while, Tenchi felt like he was getting smaller, and smaller, until he was so embarrassed he almost fainted from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. As the battle neared it's climax, things began to get tough.  
  
Noticing that Tenchi was Kiyone's date, Ketyue grabbed him, and used him as a human shield. Kiyone, seeing this, was infuriated, and called Mihoshi for backup, knowing that she would crash into the roof, and cause pandemonium. But just like Mihoshi, she screwed up at screwing up, and she used the door. Lucky for Kiyone, and more importantly, Tenchi, this provided enough distraction for Kiyone to grab Tenchi.  
  
"Well," Tenchi thought to himself; "I guess this rules out Kiyone!"  
  
Please R&R, and give me any suggestions for ch2. most requests for the next character will get done! 


End file.
